


I've got the magic in me

by Acetate (DramaLama), Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaLama/pseuds/Acetate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko woos Aomine with magic tricks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got the magic in me

Kuroko had noticed the police officer that kept on walking past him every weekend, presumably on his way to work, for a while before he decided to try and make a move.

Kuroko liked to perform little magic shows on the street when he wasn’t teaching. It never failed to entertain children who who passed by him, which was pretty much why he did it since his students had loved the tricks so much.

One Sunday afternoon he approached the police officer and with a bit of a flourish he produced a rose from nowhere and held it out to him with a tiny smile, getting a few claps from the small circle of children that had been watching him.

Aomine wasn’t really sure how to react. Sure he had noticed the small magician before while doing his rounds but he never stayed too long to watch or really even get a good look at him. He was _really_ cute. He absentmindedly took the rose, not really processing what the magician was doing. “Uh… Thank you?” he said with a few blinks of confusion.

“Kuroko-sensei! I want a flower too!” a little girl shouted. Kuroko gave one more smile to the police officer before turning to his audience.

“Well of course a lovely young lady such as yourself can have a flower as well,” he said, producing a lily for her. And suddenly he was having to come up with flowers for all of the children.

Aomine walked away once he noticed that the magician’s attention was now occupied. He still needed to finish his rounds after all. He looked at the rose that was given to him with mild fascination before stopping mid-step. Had that magician been flirting with him? He spun around to look back at the magician, who was no longer visible due to being swarmed by children. Laughing quietly to himself, he continued to walk away. He would see the magician next week.

* * *

“For my next trick, I need a volunteer,” Kuroko declared. Every hand from his audience shot up, but he spotted the police officer and gestured for him to walk over.

Aomine noticed the small wave from the magician as he approached. Did the magician want to talk to him or something? He walked up to him, slightly confused until a deck of cards was shown to him. Oh. So that’s why the magician gestured for him to come over.

“Pick a card from anywhere in the deck,” Kuroko instructed as all of the children watched in fascination, a few whispering about how it was the same police officer from last week.

Aomine was a bit distracted by the magician’s beautiful smile but managed to shake himself out of his daze long enough to do as he instructed. He picked out a card in the middle, giving it a quick look to note that it was King of Hearts.

“Show the kids.” Kuroko said, turning away and covering his eyes so that he couldn’t see.

At his words, the little humans started to surround him, trying to get a glimpse at the card. He turned it towards them, hoping they would all get off of him sooner rather than later. He really could not handle kids. “You can look now, Magician,” he said once all the little humans stopped trying to climb him to see the card.

“Kuroko Tetsuya,” he corrected as he spun on his heel to face them again. He held out the deck to Aomine. “Now put it back in. Feel free to shuffle it if you want to.”

Aomine placed the card back into the deck and took it out of Kuroko’s hands. He was about to shuffle it until he felt a small tug on his pant leg. Apparently one of the little nose-pickers really wanted to shuffle it instead. He sighed and placed the deck in her little hands and watched as she clumsily mixed the cards and handed them back to Kuroko.

“Thank you.” Kuroko smiled at her before standing up straight again and picked a card, seemingly at random, and held it out for the officer and the children. “King of Hearts. Is this your card?”

The little shit disturbers erupted in ‘ooh’s and ‘ahh’s while Aomine clapped with a small chuckle at the trick. “I think the crowd’s answered for me.”

Kuroko did a small bow. “I couldn’t have done it without your assistance, Aomine-san,” Kuroko replied, glancing at the badge on Aomine’s uniform to spot his name.

“Always happy to help,” he said with a tilt of his hat and a wink.

Kuroko blushed lightly at the wink and smiled at him. “Does Kuroko-sensei love the police man?” a little boy asked, tugging on Kuroko’s pants leg. “You’re blushing.” Which only made Kuroko blush more of course.

Aomine blushed with the small mutant’s words too, looking away with a slight cough. He rubbed the back of his neck a little nervously before trying to look Kuroko in the face again. Wow, was that a mistake. The man was too cute for words, especially when blushing. “Ah! Mr. Policeman is blushing too! Does that mean he likes sensei too?!” another creature shouted.

“Well, I’m sure Aomine-san has work to do. We’ve kept him here long enough,” Kuroko said, shooing the children away from Aomine.

“But Kuroko-sensei!” a few of them whined.

Aomine watched as the gremlins disappeared, one after another, each with a small whine. He looked back to the magician who wasn‘t really looking him in the eyes, and still had red ears. The man was _really_ cute. He once again rubbed his neck due to the awkwardness before trying to speak to him. “So...” he started, “there a reason why they call you sensei?” He said the first thing that popped into his mind.

“Oh, I’m a teacher. So most of my audience is my students when I do this. I mostly perform for them anyway,” Kuroko explained.

“And here I thought you were teaching grem-... I mean children magic,” Aomine laughed. “So I’m guessing you don’t need the tip I was planning to drop in your… non-existent magician’s hat...”

“You could take me out for coffee when you’re off duty instead,” Kuroko suggested.

Aomine brightened up at the idea. A date with a hot teacher sounded _nice._ “Then, are you free next week, same time as today?”

Kuroko smiled and nodded. “Sure. Meet you here?” he asked with a tilt of his head.

Aomine nodded grinning brightly. He pulled out one of his notepads and a pen to scribble his number down and handed it to Kuroko. He would have to start his rounds early next week to make the date but the teacher was hot. He was willing to get up a little early for that.

“Thank you,” Kuroko said, putting the paper in his pocket after glancing at it.

“I have to get back to work, so I’ll see you then,” Aomine said with another tilt of his hat and taking his leave. While walking away, he felt around in his pocket, finding it a little heavier than it was before and pulled out… a flashlight? _How did that get in there?_ He reached back into his pocket again and pulled out the King of Hearts card he had drawn from Kuroko’s deck earlier. Written on it were the words ‘To brighten your day’ scrawled in neat cursive. He turned his head back in the direction of the magician to see him grin and wave at him.

Aomine smiled. The magician had to have known that anything that cheesy was enough to have him hooked.


End file.
